A Killer Love
by GlassSkiin
Summary: ONESHOT: Why would B just hand himself in? It doesn't make sense. But then when has B ever been normal. Is it possible to love a cold-hearted Killer? Maybe theres more to B than L ever believed. BBxL Warning: Yaoi Lemon, Bondage, SnM,


**A Killer love**

BBxL Oneshot

BBxL oneshot. Warning: YAOI LEMON! BDSM! non-vanilla!

* * *

A/n: This came to me so randomly, this is Yaoi so no Yaoi haters! Uke-L, Seme-B because its hot andi love it . A **lot** of Smutty smut near the end but its not pwp. There are some fluffy moments as well . Hope you enjoy~ Oh and I noticed a lot of people add this to their favourites please Review is you like it! :)

* * *

**L's Pov**

"I give up L"

My breath catches in my throat. B's voice for once does not sound mocking or playful. And his eyes, for once that wicked glint and evil maliciousness has left him.

"What are you planning, B?" I say quietly taking a step back from him. "Why?"

All he does his laugh softly. _Sadly_. A small sad smile adorns his face so uncanningly like my own. My brain registers that this situation is 95% a trap. But what can he do. He told us the location of his hideout, He is weapon less and we have the building completely surrounded. For once there is no escape for him. And the underlying question is _why_.

An unsettling feeling washes over me and I tremble as I look into his cold apathetic eyes. This isn't the Beyond I know. This isn't him. And I don't like this at all I want the old, evil impudence back.

I want it back.

He holds out his wrist and I motion for the closest policeman to cuff him. He does so hesitantly fear plain in his eyes and I don't blame the guy. He must have family someone he cares about, who cares about him. And if you have people who you love, it's a general rule that you don't go within five Miles of Birthday Beyond.  
I put my hand on the scared policeman's shoulder and take the handcuffs from him.

While walking over to B, I'm unable to raise my head and look into those emotionless eyes, cuffing one hand and then the other. There is a huge sigh of relief from everyone behind me. I notice that B's hands are marred with scars some old, some new. What the hell does he do to himself?

I freeze as B's hands move upwards and lift my chin, so that I am staring into his ruby eyes. "For someone so smart. You sure are blind L," he says quietly so that I am the only one who can hear. My heart hammers in my chest and this feeling. Its- it's something I have never experienced before. I don't understand it. I step back in confusion leaving the room. "take him to 'The Vaults'" I say.

I don't look back into those eyes. I cant.

…

I arrive at the Vaults Just after Beyond, Watari tailing the white prison van. I watch silently as Beyond is lead to the most underground prisons for the most violent criminal. All the while I can't take my eyes off him, his posture just like mine, his hair his movement just like mine its all so familiar. But there's something else, something so obscured that I'm probably the only one who has noticed. It's the slight trembling in his hands.

Why are you doing this B?  
_  
__**1 week later**_**  
**

L thanked the guard at the door of the vault as he walked into the dimly lit room. He forced his heart not to shake as he looked at the pathetic form of Beyond restrained so firmly in a straight jacket, fixed to the stone wall with chains cross his chest and waist dipping between his legs, which were also strapped down tight. The only thing B could move was his head and he raised it slowly as L walked into the room.

"I thought you would never come." B smirked. His eyes alight at L's presence.

L didn't say anything, but shuffled into the room motioning for the guard to lock the door behind him. He sat down on the only piece of furniture, a small worn out looking chair to the right of the room.

"I had to come." L said quietly eyes fixed on the floor. " I can't leave a case unfinished it eats at me."

"But my case is finished. You caught me didn't you." B's voice sounded scratchy, probably from due to the fact that the only talking he had done over last week was to scream profanities at the guards who had treated him like pure shit.

"This case isn't finished B, Your planning something. I know it, but no matter how hard I try I can't figure it out. This isn't like you... you wouldn't do something like this for no reason." L hissed, he had gotten himself so worked up over the past week. Frustrated that he couldn't figure out what B's true intentions were.

"That's just it _Lawliet_. That's the reason." B says and L couldn't help but notice the slight twinge of sadness in his voice.

"I don't understand."

"…"

"Talk to me B."

"Why should I? You hate me."

L had never heard B talk like this before not mocking or sneering, just plain sad.

"Do you know what…" L said slowly. "Despite everything. Despite all the sick twisted things you have done. I don't hate you B. I can't hate you. Not when it's partly my fault you turned out like this."

"Y-you don't really mean that… you just want me to tell you what I'm planning."

"I want you disclose what your true intentions are yes. But it's true I don't hate you B." L looked up at B who had his head down hidden in the shadows. "I don't hate you"

"So you want me to tell you,"

"Yes."

"You'll be disappointed it's not very exciting."

"Ill if disappointed if you don't tell me."

"Okay. What if I said I handed myself in, because I was scared of what else I was going to do. I was scared what you would drive me to."L held his breath at B's words trying to understand, but the meaning eluded him. "You know what L. Regardless of this fucked up situation I'm in, it's better than being out there, it better than being free. Because everything was driving me crazy, you were driving me crazy. Every day every fucking second of the day all I would do is try and figure out a way to change things but … everything was so fucked up- and I liked it. I _loved_ it!"

To L, Beyond was making less and less sense with every word and that insane twinkle in B's eye was coming back, the B that he knew and feared.

"It started out as me just trying to get your attention... I was always ever just a _back-up_ to you" B spat " I made my crimes the most gruesome, haha …did it disgust you L when I ripped out their insides, did it make you cringe? Because that's what I wanted I wanted you to notice me, I wanted you to recognise me!

I could have been the best but all you ever had eyes for was A. I enjoyed killing him the most….

Do you remember that time when you found my hideout when you saw me licking the jam tainted with blood off my fingers… I'll never forget your face at that moment- you looked at me with complete antipathy. You looked revolted… a part of me love it, I loved to see that I had made some effect on you but the other part of me - I tried to blocked it out I tried so hard I wanted to rip it out of me! But I couldn't I Hated IT! Whatever _it_ was…. I hated that you feared me I hated that the only thing you saw in me was a monster. But isn't that what I wanted? I didn't _know,_ I was starting to confuse myself! And – and you….. You despised me. That was al that mattered. I started to figure it out… I thought I was just trying to have your attention but all along all I wanted was you…."

"B.. I" L's heart was hammering in his chest this sounded absurdly to him like a love confession.. If not a twisted one.

" Fucking let me finish dammit!" this was so hard for B he had never voiced these feelings before Hell he'd never voice any feelings before, and now he was speaking about them to the actual object of his longing. " My crimes got worse and worse I wanted to prove to myself that I didn't give a fuck. It almost worked I was so soiled in blood and death I hardly recognised myself but do you know what the most fucked up thing is? I didn't hate it., the warmth of the blood running through my finger felt good, I love the taste, I loved the fear in my victims eyes. It distracted me from you.

And then I woke up one-day cover in blood and it was you. You kept coming back to my thoughts _intruding_. It didn't matter how many I killed all I could ever do was think about you… I hate you L. Because you're the reason I had to do this... I did this because I want you to forgive me.. As pathetic and Pitiful as it is the only reason I did this is because I wanted to see you look at me without abhorrence or revulsion. If just once... I-I wanted to see you smile at me. "

L sat in complete an utter silence. He didn't know what to think or feel. His breath came out it a shaking hoarse sigh. He had no idea; he honestly had no idea of how B felt. If he had known earlier he could have stopped some of the deaths. He didn't want B's words to affect him so much, the bottom line was that B was a heartless murderer and L was a Detective. But heartless? When L looked at B's slumped figure arms strapped across his chest and bound to the wall L knew differently… B did this for him. How can he be heartless?

"Not going to say anything… I don't blame you. Why would you want affection form someone like me. But now I've told you so you can leave. You probably wont come see me again so bye _Lawliet_." B said the name with such longing that L felt a sharp tug at his heart. Leaving B now would be unforgivable and deep down, not even that deep L wanted to comfort B he wanted to….

L got to his feet so slowly as if trying to build up every ounce, every gram of courage that he possessed. His feet carried him until he was so close to B that he could smell the cheap fragrance of the shampoo that the prison provided, he could smell the slightly coppery scent of blood that would probably never truly fade from B's skin. B had his eyes closed as if trying to pretend L wasn't there, but he couldn't hide the harshness of his breathing coming out in hurried scared puffs or the slight quiver to the rising and falling of his chest.

"Look at me" L said gently.

But B didn't lift his head though his breathing if possible got even faster. He hadn't been this close to L for a long time. He'd never been in this position with L _ever_, and year after year this was what B had dreamed about, he wanted to feel L's lips on his own, but now it was possible. He was scared that if he opened his eyes everything would fade become contaminated with blood and death just like everything else in his life. He wasn't prepared when L raised his chin and roughly crashed their lips together. He wasn't prepared when L's body pressed firmly against him, and in a mixture of shock and surprise he moaned longingly at the softness of L's Lips. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe this was happening, L. _His_ L was kissing him and it was even better than he had ever imagined. L was everything he had ever desired. Soft, feathery like marshmallows. He smiled into the kiss pressing back against L as he remembered L's slight obsession with marshmallows. And for the first time in longer than he could remember.

He was happy.

B would never admit it but it was his first kiss. B had, had sex before of course, but usually they were facing away from him doggy style he hated looking at their faces. There was only one person he longed for. The thought of kissing anyone else made him feel sick. He was happy that L got his first kiss even if L would never know.

L pulled away, his lips trembling. He couldn't believe he had just kissed B "Now do you believe me when I say I don't hate you?" L smiled. B's crimson eyes widened in utter disbelief, L just smiled at him, even though he looked awkward and shy. L had _smiled_ at him. B forced the tears down swallowing the lump in his throat. He was not going to be a sissy and cry over something like that. What the fuck was happening to him.

"I'm going to get you out of hear B." said L as he placed another fleeting kiss on the younger man's lips.

"How the fuck are you going to do that, It's impossible." B protested, even though his heart just jumped at the prospect.

" I am L." the detective simply said and shuffled to the door of the vault. He turned back and smiled at B before he left.

_**3 Days Later**_

Watari clasped B's shoulder affectionately as B walked to the car with L at his side. He still remembered when B was just a little frightened boy, with no one and nothing anchoring him to the world.  
"I'm glad to see you again B" Watari said kindly, B not used to treated being with such care just nodded his head and looked at L as if unsure what to do. "I'm sure you are extremely hungry, I hear prison food isn't the best in the world. I will drive you to a restaurant to get some food."

Watari opened the door for his adopted sons to get into the black limo; a slight smile was on is face when he saw B's hand clasping L's.

They arrived at a nearby restaurant five minutes later L couldn't help but notice how nervous B looked, his head down and fist clenched. B didn't remove his shades even as they sat at their table.

"What drinks will you be having Sir's" said the Waiter more suspicious of B's shades than with any hint of recognition.

"Wine. Red." Said B rather rudely.

"Just coffee for me. Thank you." L said and the waiter walked off with their orders. "There's no need to be so rude B."

"I can't help it. I wanted him to get lost as soon as possible."

"Your shades are making people suspicious if you don't want to draw attention then take them off." B complied placing them on the table.

L just sighed. His hand went to pick up a sugar cube from the bowl on the table at exactly the same time as B. Their hands touched and a light of fire licks through both of them. L blushed and they each picked up a cube and sucked on them waiting for their drinks.  
"I can't believe you did it L. seriously… I'm so grateful."

" Well your not completely free. Don't thank me too much. And if you mess up my neck is on the line as well as yours." L had to pull a lot of strings to get B out of the vaults. B wasn't allowed to leave the country and had to report back to the prison in person every week, his movements have to be monitored 24/7 by the tag clipped to his ear. And if B caused even the slightest bit of trouble it would be Death row. No excuses. For a mass murder B got of extremely lightly and if it wasn't for L being L it would never have happened.

"I wont fuck up L I don't need to anymore." B's smile is so sincere and happy it lights up his bloodredeyes. L honestly doesn't have doubts about what he has done. B deserves a little happiness.

"Your drinks sir's" the waiter placed a cup of coffee in front of L and a glass of wine in front of B. "Would you be liking to order some food now?"

"I'll have some strawberry cheesecake with baby marshmallows on top please." The waiter had heard the request from L so many times that he didn't even blink an eye but when B asked for the biggest jar of jam they had he was shocked into silence. "Erm…I'm afraid we don't just have jam on its own. We have jam doughnuts?"

"That will do" B said exasperatedly "I want ten doughnuts and a bowl. Er thanks." He added as an afterthought. L dropped 14 sugar cubes to his coffee and when their orders arrived B squeezes the jam out of each doughnut into the bowl provided and discarded the sugary lump of dough. He ignores the eyes he gets from everyone else in the restaurant.

"Why don't you just eat it with the bread?" says L

"It ruins the flavour."

Once their food was completely finished B tapped the table impatiently "what's up." L questioned sipping the last of his coffee.

B sighed with annoyance "do you know how long I've been waiting for this L. I want to hurry up and find a room so I can fuck you into a mattress and hear you screaming. I think I've waited long enough."

* * *

L unlocked his apartment door with shaking fingers; there was no backing out now. He was going to be left at the mercy of B. He locked the door as his soon to be lover walked into the apartment.

"Isn't this a fancy place," said B hands gliding across the freshly polish chest of draws. "Who are these people," he questioned when he eyed a photo in a frame.

"That Near, Mello and Matt, they are next in line to be L."

B just hmm'ed and began to look around the apartment. L walked into the kitchen on the left his heart noisily banging against his chest. Just the thought of B being in his apartment was making him feel hot.

"B come in here." L yelled suddenly. His dark haired look-alike walks into the huge room eyes narrowed with lust.

"Well isn't someone eager."

"No… Well yes but that's not why I called you." L pointed to another photo on his countertop. Along with others the in the middle was a picture of B and L together both looking at the camera a slight twinge of a smile on their lips. When B's eyes rested on the photo he gasped and it felt like elastic band had strapped around his heart.

"You.."

"I never hated you B… I only ever wanted to help you."

B pulled L into his arms a silent tear leaking out the corner of his eye. He had never felt so complete in his life. Everything he had ever wanted was standing right before him in his arms and it felt so right. L would never know how much the stupid little photo meant to him. He wasn't even sure _why_ it meant so much.

He kissed L with hot blazing passion that had been building up for years and L trembled in his arms as B forced his tongue into the older man's warm cavern. L's back met the side of the counter as Beyond pushed him back, thrusting his tongue even deeper. A blush flushed L's cheeks at the whimper he emitted and the deep guttural growl from B. L couldn't even try to fight back B was so forceful shoving his tongue into the detective as if try to devour him. L clung to his crimson-eyed man's neck and when B pushed their growing hard erections against each other he broke the kiss and cried out, throwing his head back. Exposing his deliciously pale, and slender neck to B's hungry mouth.

Beyond kissed L adams apple the touch feathery and light, before devouring the bare tantalising flesh. His kisses started out gentle as if testing the waters, then he started to suck on the flesh hard leaving dark red spots. B smirked at the sounds his ministrations were causing his detective to make.

Then he bit down on the exposed neck. _Hard._ L screamed and it was music to B's ears, his smirk grew further when L bucked those slender hips on his thigh. A masochist? Perfect.

B stared down at the blood that began to dribble down the wound he had inflected. He licked it all up growling in pleasure at the intensely gratifying taste; he pressed his rock hard member against L's sucking the wound causing L to whimper his name.

"B…. please."

Beyond was slowly losing every shred of sanity he had, this… him begin _here _with the only one he has ever wanted and L's desperate pants were just too much to bear.

The older man yelped when B yanked him across the kitchen to the dining table at the centre. B dragged his hand against the surface of the table spilling all the contents to the floor. His hands then attacked L stripping him of all clothing ripping at the attire in hast to get L undressed. Once all his detectives clothes littered the kitchen floor B pushed L onto the centre of the table sliding in between his panting lovers legs.

He attacked L's chest with ravenous kisses and when he bit L's dusty pink nipple sucking it into his hot mouth his detective hissed in pain tinted with pleasure. B's kisses travelled further down nipping, biting and sucking at every inch of skin available to him and L's moans began to get louder and more wanton. B's tongue dipped in L's navel and then tip trailed down skimming past the area where L most wanted him.

Suddenly Beyond jumped off the table scouring the draws and cupboards. L was to busy trying to catch his breath to pay much attention. L was desperate and his hand slowly crawled towards his achingly hard member. But B's hand grabbed his wrist before he got anywhere close to relieving some of the pressure.

"Don't you dare."

"B… P-please."

B stopped L's desperate begging by pinning L's flaying wrists above his head with one hand and kissing the whimpering man with dominating possessiveness, at the same time two fingers were roughly thrust into L's unprepared puckered hole.

"Ahhhh!" L cried out, his head banging back against the table. "B-B"

"You like it L. You like it rough, don't you" the detective just nodded his head. Unable to form coherent words through his fast panting. "Say it, say you like it"

"I L- *pant* like it…*pant* I love it. Rough."

B grinned down at his begging wanton object of desire. The sight of his calm, collected L looking so crazed with lust was making him want to thrust straight into his promiscuous lover. But there was something he had to do first, he had to make L truly belong to him.

B expertly strapped L's wrist to each corner of the table with his and L's leather belts. His detective didn't protest but B had a slight evilness in his eye and L was getting slightly scared.

B then removed all his clothing and straddle L's hips looking down at the older man as if L was a piece of art more precious than the Mona Lisa. L was still breathing fast and B loved the way his chest raised and then lowered. It was slightly hypnotic.

Then L froze.

He had noticed the sharp kitchen knife in B's right hand. B's raise the knife drawing a line right down the middle of L stomach the touch so light it didn't even cause a scratch.

"Do you trust me L?"

The detective thought me must be crazy but he did. Even though every piece of logic in his brain was against it. He trust B and he knew be wouldn't do anything too dangerous.

But more than anything this excited him. He was so used to begin the one issuing orders. Being at B's mercy was making his already swollen neglected member ache with anticipation.

"I trust you B."

B kissed his detective lightly before bring the tip of the knife to the left side of L's chest. He pressed down hard until the Knife cut into the pale flushed skin, L hissed in pain. It hurt so bad but the way B's hard length twitched at the sight of the blood turned L on more than he thought possible. And the pain wasn't bad, he _liked_ it.

B was in heaven, he was branding L, L would be his forever, he pressed the knife in deeper and didn't stop even when L protested, the sight of the red blood against L's White skin was making his length and lower region ache. When he had finished he stared down at his handy work. A blood red B branded the once blemish free L's left nipple untarnished inside the upper circle of the letter.

B then turned the knife on himself slicing an L just above his heart.

"Now your mine and I'm yours forever, you can never fucking leave me." he knelt over L's wound and licked hungrily. L hissed in pain tinged with pleasure when B sucked at his nipple. B lapped up every drop of blood. L's blood was too precious to waste. Then he started moving down the table until his head rested just above L's weeping hard member. L bucked his hips when he felt B's hot breath and he wanted B suck him so badly he let out a long mewl athirst for pleasure.

"B-" L gasped as B sucked in all of his Length "ngh Ahh." the tip of L's length pushed inside B's throat and it was so pleasurably tight that L nearly exploded. "ngh . Bee~"

B bobbed his head up and down sucking hard and fast. He had waited for this too long and he was going to make it the best damn sex L had ever had. His teeth grazed L's hard member and the older msn bucked his hips crying out

"m-more ahhh B.. More!"

B testily bit down on the weeping length and was gratified by the whimper L's emitted.

The knife B had used was still in his hand and B suddenly had an idea. He trust the handle of the knife into L so suddenly that L screamed in pain. B's hand bled as he held on to the sharp end of the knife trusting it in and out L. He pumped L's length with the other hand while watching the knife move in and out of L's tight hole. He actually nearly came at the sight of his most favourite weapon fucking L. He smirked when L started thrusting his hips back. "Ngh... yes B, God it feel so good."

B didn't think he could last much longer the sounds and sight L was making was too much. He pulled the knife and threw it across the room. He lifted L's slim legs over his shoulders and slammed into the poorly prepared puckered entrance. They both cried out one from pain the other with intense pleasure.

"Oh fuck L. _fuck_."

L was in a confused stated the pain was intense but it was making him even more aroused. "M-move B."

B didn't need to be told twice he thrust into L with long hard strokes, pulling out until only the tip of his rigid length was still inside the tight entrance. And fuck was L tight. B felt like L was trying to squeeze out his release with every single hard thrust. B growled a deep guttural sound and his thrusts picked up pace.

" You... Fucking.. ngh..Love this ... L" B panted the blood from his hand and chest leaving stains all over L's body making him even harder. B gripped L's hips raising them slightly to get a better single, he almost explode when L tugged at his strapped down wrist and let out a loud throat-ripping scream. He trust harder and faster the tip of his cock hitting L's prostrate over and over again. B was so close to coming and he knew L was too by the way he kept tightening and releasing.

"Fuck B faster, _Fuck_." the sound of L cursing so recklessly gave B the willpower to thrust even faster and deeper.

L screamed again clawing at the table and his entrance gripped so impossibly tight around B that they both released with loud cries of each other's name. L came onto his already stained chest and B spilled his seed into L's spent cavern.

B pulled out and collapse onto his lover, it took a good five minutes before either of them had enough breath to speak.

B untied L's wrist and wrapped his arms around his lovers slender waist. They were both sticky with blood and come, and B's seed was slowly oozing out of L's entrance. They were both filthy and in slight pain. But they both were happy. Complete.

"I think I love you L." B said quietly.

"I love you too B."

* * *

Eppp so that was my first ever **Ever** oneshot and I hope it didn't suck too bad! I tried to keep them in character but I think that failed haha. Loved writing it though. And I do love B! Could you review the story? It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..

Ciao!


End file.
